Verden
Verden is the western continent and the original starting location of the Chronicles. Major Landmarks and Locations The Ruined Nations - Between the Tor-Denma and Taj-Nar Mountains rested a fertile land that had been home to countless nations and domains since the dawn of civilization. Most recently, they had been home to the "Legends Alliance" - made up of the nations Roslen, Muldinach, Uradiel, Vanadiel, Lanasach, and (formerly) Sornaiid. This region had also been home to the original domains and their successors. But in a single day, all that had been build was undone by the Goddess. Chikara, the embodiment of Lazu, God of Chaos, laid the domains and nations to waste on the day of her 'rebirth.' She shifted mountains. She burned forests. She made the seas boil. The former home of great empires became an uninhabitable wasteland of destruction. To prevent any hope of recolonization, Chikara put a plague upon the land. Any mortal who returned to the Ruined Nations would be struck with her curse of insanity. Their mind would become primal. They would lose their reasoning. They would be ruled entirely by violence and lust. Anyone who entered the Ruined Nations would thus inevitably become an animal, or, worse yet, kill their companions in an uncontrollable rage. Tor-Denma Mountains - The northern mountain range, also known as the “White Mountains” because of their beautiful snowcaps, runs along the northern borders of the Ruined Nations. The mountains are the former location of countless villages along its length, most of which have been wiped out due to the wrath of Chikara. Deeper into the mountain range one can find great ornamental monasteries nestled among the peaks of the mountains and great valleys carved by the moving glaciers. Some survivors of the catacylsm have retreated over the Tor-Denma Mountains to the northernmost part of Verden. Taj-Nar Mountains - A volcanic mountain range to the south, the Taj-Nar Mountains seem to rise like great obsidian crystals above the horizon. The slopes along many of the now-extinct volcanoes provide very fertile soil from which great forests have grown and claimed much of the land below the snow-line. The mountains are a rich source of iron and other metals, which are mined by the local clans now famous for their skills in the smithy. The DumGorin, the legendary sword of the god Diel, whose shards were kept in the monastery of Domdanur in Uradiel is believed to have been forged by a great mountain smith from a mysterious metal mined deep in the mountain range. The mountain smiths themselves deny this claim, however, as they say a sword forged by their smiths could fall from a hundred heavens and not shatter as the DumGorin. Snowpeak, the capital of Calatia, is located here. Nar Shanor - This ancient island was home to a fierce battle that took place over two hundred years ago. After the end of the conflict, this paradise vanished, supposedly never to be seen again. This lost island is reportedly the home of the Seed, a grand power that will allow the user to control the armies of the damned. But the mystery of Nar Shanor must be revealed before anyone can lay claim to this dark treasure. ' Innagos Desert' - The Innagos Desert lies on the southernmost part of the Ruined Lands, touching the northern slope of the Taj-Nar mountains. This wide desert has been the home of vagabonds for many years, all seeking to avoid the eyes of civilization. In the western half of the desert lies the 'Mystery Oasis' -- one of the few places to find fresh water and fruit. A prosperous city once stood here, the capital of the domain known as 'The Desert of Mystery.' Its ruins can still be found buried in the sand. In the eastern half of the Innagos Desert, you can find the region known as Ikana Canyon, another former dorm. It's capital, The Ancient Castle of Ikana, stands in full glory, only recently having been abandoned in the wake of Chikara's cataclysm. The Lalvican Islands - There are many islands in the Lalvican Sea, most of which were formerly occupied by either the Alliance Navy or the pirates of the Forsaken Fortress. Various settlements have been abandoned, an untold number of riches left behind in the sailors' haste to escape the Goddess's wrath. Notable islands include: Windfall Island, the site of a former (if shortlived) domain; Hurian Island, the location of the final Dorm War armistice signing; and the missing island of Nar Shanor (see above). The Forsaken Fortress, once the stronghold of all pirates, has not been found and is thought to have been destroyed in the cataclysm. The Hall of Heroes (Supplied by: JRPomazon) - The former headquarters of the Hall of Heroes located in northern Sornaiid. Since the fall of the HoH, their former home has been taken back by nature. The beautiful stain glass windows and clean white marble have waned over the years as growth and moss take their place. Many years after the fall of the HoH, a wraith known as Crowe had taken the area for his own personal domain, filling the once orderly hall with monsters and demons. After Crowe was defeated by Jordan of the Whirlwind Spear, it once again has no ownership. Only a few of Crowe's demons still remain at the Saunctuary, along with the treasures left behind by the Hall's knights. ' The Chamber of Sages' - Rumor has it that when the Village, an older domain, collapsed after its final war, its citizens migrated to the far north. They supposedly trekked into the Tor-Denma mountains, perhaps even going beyond. Where they settled, they were to have built a grand and glorious cathedral. In the heart of this structure was a 'chamber' where the wisest leaders would gather together for meetings. Said to be filled with jewels and gold, this lost cathedral has been repeatedly sought after by treasure hunters. It's true location remains unknown. Blue Swallow Wreckage (Supplied by: Steel Samurai) - The Blue Swallow, a ship loaded with riches and items of wonder, sank in the rough waters between Sornaiid and Lanasach. No one has successfully been able to dive deep enough to search for its precious cargo. Category:Geography: Continents